


Season 4

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Letter, Light Angst, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857904
Kudos: 7





	Season 4

Dear Adam,

A brother from another mother. If only we had known you, well… existed. It would have been nice to know that there was another brother I could count on. What I am glad for is, that you were never dragged into the life that we were forced to endure. I’m truly happy, albeit jealous, that the worst thing you would have faced with Dad was a foul ball and not a monster.

-Dean Winchester, a man you’ve never met, writing a letter you’ll never read


End file.
